


有文化有背景的队长受不了这个

by guipaoding



Category: ONER
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guipaoding/pseuds/guipaoding





	1. Chapter 1

岳明辉昨晚梦到了大飞机。

梦中的飞机，流线型的机身雄浑而颀长，机头浑圆，机翼挺拔，垂尾翘出一个骄傲的弧线，油漆涂装在熠熠阳光下发出令人眩晕的白色闪光。他甚至梦见了飞机上每一颗螺丝，细小的零件排列起来，有着工业设计特殊的美感。

“国产大飞机”这个概念已经有许久没有出现在他的脑海当中，为什么骤然梦中到访，他不知道。以至于他做了如此细致而生动的一个梦之后，带着一脸懵逼从睡梦当中醒来，坐在床上，慢慢地挠着那一脑袋鸡窝一样的头发。

“为什么会梦到飞机？”

岳明辉坐在床上，尚在混沌之中的脑子一时不知道是先起床洗脸比较好，还是现在就打开手机下个周公解梦。

然而看了一眼墙上的闹钟之后，答案有点过于显而易见，以至于指针指向的那个数字，与其说是一个钟点，不如说是下次扣工资的金额。

钱财乃身外之物。

有文化有背景的队长半是自我解嘲，半是破罐破摔地从床上爬起来，随便摸了一件T恤套在身上，出门洗漱。

结果被木子洋在厕所逮了个正着，捉贼拿赃捉奸成双，看着那件皱得已经看不出本来面目的T恤，木子洋的眼睛瞬间瞪圆了，怒气值获得起床气加成，迎头对他打出一个暴击。

“老岳！这件T恤我就穿过一次！怎么就糟践成这个德性了！”

岳明辉打着哈欠往洗手台前挤，“这你的呀？我看扔在洗衣机里好长时间没人收，还以为谁不要的哪。”

“嘿你这人……Armani能没人要？凡子那堆三件一百的迪卡侬你怎么不拿？”

“太大，穿不下，跟罩袍似的。”

理不直气也壮一向是坤音光荣传统，这种程度的拌嘴实在太司空见惯，岳明辉已经在挤牙膏当中游刃有余地完成了这件事。

木子洋看起来仍然想跟他再战个三百回合，谁知这时卜凡也钻了进来。

这个盥洗室是三楼公用的，虽然比他们在延庆那个破宿舍的洗手间大了好几倍，但是卜凡一米九二的身躯一挤进来，三个人就立刻显得甚是拥挤。更何况卜凡还顺手在背后把门锁上了。

“瞎吵吵什么啊，说正事儿啊！”卜凡对木子洋抱怨道，“你这个哥哥怎么就抓不住主题呢？”

“什么正事儿？”岳明辉叼着牙刷，满嘴都是白沫，一头雾水地看着自己的两位队友。

两位队友回瞪着他，脸上都有一种便秘一样的神色，活像第一次去肛肠科又不敢告诉医生自己得了痔疮的病患。

空间狭小，三个人不得不挤在一起站着，两个身高都比他高一截的人，直愣愣地瞪着他，居高临下，欲言又止。这个画面越来越让人觉得毛骨悚然了。

“你们俩怎么啦？傻啦？”岳明辉吐掉那口牙膏，“等等，我猜猜：你们在秦姐的电脑上玩游戏把主机烧了？不是？是棉裤吗？棉裤把演出服给尿了？也不是？”

有文化有背景的队长一拍大腿：“我知道了！说吧，借多少？”

木子洋一脸不可置信地看着他：“老岳，你醒醒，你兜里有几个大子儿，我问你借钱？”

“那你们这是就等着我把这世界上所有谜底都回答一遍，然后再从中挑一个合适谜面，是吗？好好好，终极答案是42。少啰嗦，快迟到了。”

卜凡带着一脸破釜沉舟的表情，仿佛即将抱着炸药包冲向碉堡舍身取义，大义凛然、压低声线、含羞带臊地说：“其实吧……昨晚上，小弟他、他分化了……”

岳明辉终于意识到问题所在，不由眯起了眼睛。

两人顺着他的视线面面相觑，发现岳明辉在打量他俩的下半身，同时愤怒了起来：“老岳！我说你这个哥哥很一般哪！不说小弟今年才十七，当哥哥的至于这么禽兽吗？！”

“公司规定，阻断贴不能离身，人在贴在，贴亡人亡！”

“而且小弟居然是个A！你相信吗？！居然是个A！”

这下岳明辉结结实实地醒了。

 

所以说人终究是不能做梦。

 

国产大飞机2014年就上天了。


	2. Chapter 2

其实不怪岳明辉，谁都觉得小弟会分化成一个Omega。

第一次见面时那个黑黑瘦瘦的小毛头，暑假刚过，晒得乌七麻黑的一张小脸上只有眼睛是亮晶晶的，一眼能看得出是个漂亮孩子，但说到底也就是个孩子。

谁知这孩子在此后的几年内，个头迅速窜到了183，而且像蛇蜕皮一样，那种七岁八岁狗都嫌的孩气消失地干干净净，皮肤吹弹可破，唇红齿白，眼睛里仿佛蕴含着整个银河系的星光。

四人偶像男团最佳搭配是AAAB，三个荷尔蒙担当，搭配一个软糯可欺的老好人，同时吸女友粉和妈妈粉，目标客户群体层次分明。

如果组合里有O，事情是会麻烦一点，但也不至于太麻烦。

感谢日新月异的生物科技革命，现在早就不是情热期就“自人类堕落为半兽人”的时代了。抑制剂升级到气味阻断剂，除了见面会演唱会时需要造造气氛，大A们忍耐一下撕掉阻断贴后想趁机发泄一下积怨把队友的脸揍成烂番薯的欲望，其余的时间，都是冷静、理智、克制，符合八荣八耻和核心价值观的好公民。

一般人的首次分化，会在性成熟时到来，大多是15到16岁。木子洋比较特殊，14岁第一次正式分化，从此走上妖孽男神的道路。然而不知是伙食太差还是训练太狠，灵超就只长个不长荷尔蒙，直到17岁还没有任何分化的趋势。

也许就会像岳明辉一样是个beta，白瞎了一副大A的身材。

然而，然而，任何人，任何人只要看一眼少年漂亮地出奇的面孔，还是会在心里忍不住嘀咕一句：这么漂亮的男孩子肯定是个omega。

连小弟都信了。

公司里某些人甚至为此开了个地下的盘口。

小弟自己都押了一个月工资，赌omega。

在昨天之前，omega的赔率已经降到1.14，即，如果押omega100元，胜出只能获得114元，净利润为14元。

大致等于男足世界杯出线。

足见人心所向。

有文化有背景的队长受不了这个，想要好好跟他们科普一下什么叫凯利指数，却被聚众赌博的违法分子怼了回去。

“老岳！下注就下，不下就憋逼逼！”

庄家狠狠地瞪他，顺便瞪他身上那件自己的外套。

有文化有背景的队长更受不了这个。他以前尝试过玩股票，最喜欢干的事情就是买垃圾股。效益之好以至于一个北京有户口有房的土著，光荣地成为了一个练习生。

于是一众违法分子的睽睽众目之下，拿出挥金如土的气势，押上了自己全部身家。

二十七块三毛二。

微信钱包的总数。

他押的是Alpha。

庄家笑嘻嘻地点了接受，说：“就当你提前请我们吃可爱多了。”

闹归闹，坤音上下其实已经针对小弟的Omega身份做了无数方案和推演，就差上沙盘了。

秦总作为一个冷静、理智、克制的beta，无数次敲打两个哥哥，思想品德课的主题永远是“不准对弟弟出手”。

作为队长，岳明辉给了副主题，“谁敢对弟弟出手，揍丫的”。

三个哥哥，站在人堆里平均高出一个脑袋，因为灵超即将到来的分化，时刻虎视眈眈地预防任何潜在的危险，活像手持长筒猎枪送女儿去上学的德州老爸。

可谁能知道，弟弟居然分化成了一个Alpha呢？


	3. Chapter 3

岳明辉咽了口唾沫，清凉的薄荷味顺着食道一路滑下，他才发现自己忘了漱口。

“你们是怎么发现的？”他紧张地问道。

“整个楼道里全都是小弟的味儿。”卜凡抽了抽鼻子，表情有一点紧张。

岳明辉闻不到，他是beta。

“昨晚训练回来，我们都洗洗睡了，太晚了没有地铁了，爽儿准备住客房，灵超还搁那做五三……”

岳明辉瞪大了眼睛：“……等等！爽儿没事儿吧？”

爽儿是个Omega，而且还是单身。

在卜凡和木子洋说相声一样的你一言我一语中，岳明辉总算拼凑出了昨晚的事发经过。

因为错过最后一班地铁，爽儿决定留宿一晚。换了宿舍以后，客房充裕，无论是博文还是爽，经常有工作人员在这留宿，倒也不是什么稀奇的事儿。

昨天是训练日，体能、蛙跳、舞蹈轮番招呼之后，能站着洗完澡就已经算是毅力惊人了，所以无论是卜凡、木子洋还是岳明辉，草草冲凉之后，把脑袋丢到枕头上就睡着了。

灵超是个乖巧的孩子，他体贴地把洗澡的优先权让给了爽儿，说是自己先做一套题，以免洗完澡只想睡觉。

爽儿洗完澡之后，发现自己忘了带替换的阻断剂贴。但是当时整栋房子里只有两个Alpha，不但都戴着阻断剂贴，而且搞不好现在已经睡到除非火星撞地球才会醒过来。

所以她就这么出来了。

就在她熟门熟路地去厨房冰箱里找牛奶，准备热一杯做催眠饮料的时候，看影子才发现有个人悄无声息地站在身后。

她吓了一跳，回头发现是小弟，正准备骂一句“吓死我了”的时候，却发现小弟双眼血红。

一阵奇异的香味飘散在空气中，像是糖果，又像是花朵的馥郁，爽儿在小弟扑过来之前的一瞬间才想起来是一种玫瑰香体糖。

传说中吃了能让人出汗都是玫瑰香，所以卖得不便宜。

但实际效果是大猪蹄子。

糖果的性价比先放一边，面前这头野兽才是问题关键。

依靠常年接送机与站姐抢位置而积累下来的丰富斗争经验，爽儿走位灵活，身手敏捷，她尖叫着跳过餐椅，并且把餐椅勾倒来阻断小弟的追击之路。

在逃走的过程当中，爽儿还在精密地思考如何脱身的问题。

坤音娱乐对员工坚持不懈的企业文化教育（读作“洗脑”）在此时发挥了关键作用，一个弱小、无助又可怜的omega，此时还在想着不能逃到外面去，团队成员试图强暴助理的事情如果传出去，绝对是年度最大丑闻，那这个团就完了。团完了公司就完了，因为暂时脱贫到达温饱线以上的公司，目前手里只攥着这么一个男团。公司完了她的工作就完了。

现在北京的工作有多难找你们造吗？！啊？！你们造吗？！

还他妈的给交五险一金！！

于是，足以竞争公司年度最敬业员工的爽儿，只能在屋子里上窜下跳，以躲避同样敏捷灵巧，而且已经被情热冲昏了头脑的小弟。

然而在逃跑的路线上，爽儿终于还是想到了脱身的最佳方法。

无论是从体力、身手还是意志力上，爽儿都不是灵超的对手。何况现在灵超已经失去了理智，完全不是能劝降的那一种国军，再这么耗下去，最终结果几乎是可以预想的凄惨。

Omega不是alpha的对手。

但是其他的alpha是啊。

虽说身为beta的岳明辉明显是个更好的选择，但是他住三楼，实在太远了。

而且他能不能打得过小弟实在是个未知数。

经过简单的权衡以后，爽儿逃向了卜凡住的二楼。


	4. Chapter 4

卜凡被捶门声砸起来的时候是懵逼的。

窗外爽儿绝望的呼号带给他的第一反应是：“木子洋终于还是跳楼了！”

第二反应是：“诶哟我操不是落在我窗台上吧？”

坤音的团魂？不存在的。

爽儿的声音凄厉到有几分变调，卜凡迅速地扯了个睡袍把自己一包，然后起身去开门。

他原本只是想把门开一条小缝，毕竟这大半夜的，孤A寡O，不合适的，对吧？

然而这一条小缝和老实孩子卜凡凡那点儿道德标准不足以抵抗一个omega过于旺盛的求生欲，爽儿硬把这条缝挤成一道裂口，并且带着不容分说的气势从这条缝里挤了进去。

而且顺手落锁。

一瞬间，爽儿身上omega的气味充斥全屋，那是一种像刚切开的黄瓜断面一样清香中带有一丝蔬菜苦味的清新味道。

她没有贴阻断剂贴。

这个认知猛然击中卜凡凡的大脑，让他睡意瞬间全消，目瞪口呆，瑟瑟地裹紧了自己的睡袍，仿佛是他浑身上下唯一的家当。

那件睡袍也确实是他浑身上下唯一的一件家当。

“姐姐，这、这是唱的哪出啊？”

卜凡颤颤地问道，巨大、弱小又可怜。

是啊，唱的哪出？

莫不是向坐怀柳下潜身？

莫不是过南子户外停轮？

莫不是红拂私携越府奔？

莫不是仙从少室访孝廉，封陟飞尘？

卜凡凡活了这许多年纪，从少年时代一棵（长得有点过高的）校草，到青年时代因为一档节目突然爆红成为万千少女的男神，被投怀送抱的机会从来没有少过。

然而现实情景远没有那么花前月下诗情画意，爽儿的行为明显不符合一个自揭阻断剂只求春风一度的私生饭人设。

眼前的这位姐姐披头散发，咬牙切齿，比起怀春私生饭，更像梁山母夜叉，而且其努力的目标明显不是卜凡本人，而是卜凡房间里那张巨大的椅子。

一个没有贴阻断剂贴的单身女omega，深更半夜，闯入他卜凡，一枚可甜可咸条顺盘靚当红偶像优质大A的房间里，没有扑他，而是扑向了那张椅子。

没有扯他的睡袍，而是去扯那张椅子。

卜凡的alpha尊严在内心深处悄悄崩塌了一个角。

但是爽儿并没有多余的体力和精力照顾（另一个）alpha的尊严，对着仍然紧紧攥着浴袍前襟的卜凡凡大声尖叫：“愣着干嘛！！帮我搬椅子啊！！！”

卜凡此人，身高一米九二，外表凶悍，那脸长得吧，就是黑天儿胡同里他只要向你走过来你就忍不住自动开始掏钱包的土匪相，但实际上内心深处是个乖孩子。

乖到作为一个alpha，比被他年长的女omega凶巴巴的吼了一嗓子，立刻放弃了一切抵抗开始动手搬椅子。

椅子是入住时房东送的，原本在木子洋房间里，但是那椅子又大又沉又丑，号称平生只对丑过敏的前男模差点与一件家具不共戴天，于是椅子被从三楼搬到二楼，又因为太沉没人愿意往下抬，在楼道里横亘了一段时间，撞了无数人无数次小脚趾以后，被卜凡招安，拖到了自己屋子里。

此刻，这把姥姥不疼舅舅不爱的笨重家具第一次得到了超纲的使用，爽儿在卜凡的帮助下把椅子拖到门口，推成一个斜角顶住门把手。

几乎就在同时，门把手被粗暴地拧动了几下，见拧不开，一声狂怒的吼叫自门外传来，突然间，一股猛力咚的一声，恶狠狠地撞在门板上。

爽儿的脸色顿时又苍白了几分，omega的求生欲终究还是战胜了自己对敬业，她粗暴地抓过卜凡——对，就是刚刚脱贫到达温饱线以上的坤音娱乐旗下唯四摇钱树之一的卜凡——把他推倒在那张椅子上。

“卜凡你给我顶住！”

“哎哎哎？！”卜凡几乎是下意识地照做了，宽肩阔背摊开在椅子上，光脚踩住地面，撑着背后还在被大力不停拍击的门。

“不是，爽姐，你好歹解释一下啊？！咱们这是进贼了吗？你倒是快拿我电话报警啊！”

“报你—哔—哔—的警！门外头那是小弟！”爽儿朝他尖声大吼，开始在他房间里疯了一样的东翻西找，“我记得你屋里有根棒球棍的！在哪儿呢！！”

“什么？！是小弟？！”卜凡凡再一次目瞪口呆，一个不注意，没抗住门背后的撞击，后脑勺在木头上结结实实磕了一下，疼得呲牙咧嘴。

“小弟分化了！！他是A！我洗完澡发现没带贴觉得你们这帮小—哔—崽子应该没啥问题所以我就偷懒了没想到今晚小弟分化了把我追得满屋子乱跑我就—哔—了狗了！你—哔—的棒球棍到底在哪！”

因为人还埋在衣柜里，爽儿连珠炮一样的声音听起来有一点点沉闷，但从衣服和杂物被飞速丢出衣柜的情况来看，她手上的动作并未有任何停顿。

“姐姐，分个化而已，不至于的……”卜凡咽下一口唾沫，刚想拿出共军劝降国军时的晓之以情动之以理准备对小弟进行说服教育，门后面就传来另一次大力的撞击，几乎把他一米九二的身体掀翻出去。

卜凡凡是在正常的16岁迎来自己的第一次分化，当时已经接受了正常的性教育，家里是正常的父母，所以他正常地度过了自己所有的情热。

Alpha情热时期的疯狂举动对他来说，有点像在动物园里见过的狮子：都说那玩意儿凶，但是每次见到活的，都是吃饱了在树荫下懒洋洋地打瞌睡。

说白了，身为一个大A，他可能毕生最A的举动，也就是在舞台上唱过一次半兽人。

此时此刻，卜凡凡瘫倒在椅子上，一边使出吃奶的劲儿用后背和肩膀顶着背后几乎要被撞碎的门板，一边用手试图遮掩睡袍短小的边缘下自己大张着的两条光腿以免走光有污爽姐未婚omega的清目，一边还要绝望地看着自己搬家时好不容易收拾整齐的衣服一件件地从衣橱里飞出来。

门外的吼声确实是小弟的，哪怕已经变调，门缝中泄露进来的丝丝玫瑰糖味也让他彻底明白了这是一次来势汹汹的情热，避无可避。

卜凡在努力思考着破局的方法。

现在如果开门，以小弟撞门时的力气，他如果冲进来，卜凡真不确定自己就能一定制服他；如果不开门……

就在他想到此处的时候，只听见门上的金属合页发出一丝凄惨的声音，从门框上弹射飞出，正落在卜凡脚边。

……那门大概也快撑不住了。

或者就打持久战，消耗掉小弟的体力？

就在他这样胡思乱想的时候，只见爽儿打开他房间里的窗，探头出去。

爽儿的腰间系着他床单的一头。

床单的另一头系在他的床脚上。

“爽姐！你干嘛呢！”

爽儿回头看他一眼，眼里满是准备把他一个人留在这里等死的痛惜。

还有船员在沉船时自己舍弃同伴夺艇逃跑时的那种决绝。

“不是，爽姐！你就把我一个人留在这儿吗？！

“凡凡没事儿的，你俩都是alpha，小弟不会对你做什么的，啊？”

卜凡的大吼没有挽回爽儿逃生的决心，但就在她准备跳床的一瞬间之前，卜凡扔在床边的手机响了。

爽儿捡起手机，按下公放，手机里传出木子洋颤抖的声音：

“楼下怎么了，好可怕，你们别吓我……”


	5. Chapter 5

木子洋是被楼下的声音吓醒的。

大洋哥一辈子顶天立地，没怕过什么。除了黑。除了鬼。除了螃蟹。

但是楼下的声音实在太可怕了。

昨天又是狗日的训练日。所谓狗日的训练日，就是一天下来活像被狗日了。

三个小时体能，迟到加罚的十圈蛙跳，替小弟做的五十个V字两头起，整整一天的舞蹈训练。

还有四个沙袋绑在身上。

倒在垫子上的时候木子洋甚至忍不住怀疑坤音娱乐其实并不是什么正经公司，而是九大门派合办的武术培训班，终极目的不是让他们四个出道，而是训练出一批飞檐走壁可上九天揽月可下五洋捉鳖的高手去争夺下一个武林盟主的位置。

要不然这个练法怎么跟少林寺那么像呢。

当然他不敢当着秦总面前说。

不能给她这种灵感，否则第二天摆在他们四个面前的大概是八个锥底的木桶。

和往常一样，训练结束后大家都累得跟狗日的一样，颤抖着吃完营养均衡搭配丰富而实际上味道活像用水泡过的纸板箱的训练餐，四个人回到宿舍，匆匆冲了澡就准备睡觉了。

他几乎是挨枕头就着，直到听到凄厉的尖叫穿透了两层楼的距离直达三楼。

尖叫声、咆哮声、脚步声、重物倒地声。

那声音该怎么形容呢？

大概就像是山村女士从电视机里爬出来后见到了佐伯女士。

黑灯瞎火中，木子洋缩在被窝里瑟瑟发抖的时候，脑海里几乎能看到两位女士滚成一团的壮烈战况。

面临这种事的时候，木子洋没有好奇心。

毕竟，恐怖片能教给他的唯一一个真理就是：谁好奇，谁先死。

电影里所有说出“我下去看看”的角色，都是最早一批挂掉的。

然而光躲在被窝里也不是个事儿。

你要知道，《咒怨》里有人就是躲在被子里还被佐伯女士拖走的。

想起这一幕的木子洋僵在了被子里，与其说是选择困难，还不如说是生存悖论。

开灯会招惹注意。

下楼等于送人头。

缩被子坐以待毙。

面前的每一个选择，他几乎都能在恐怖片里找到一个相对应的死法。

选择困难症引发了拖延症，过度的恐惧导致他大脑出现了暂时性的宕机，直到听见急促的脚步声跑到二楼，然后进入了卜凡的房间。

木子洋暂时性地松了一口气。

卜凡好，卜凡肉多。Good choice啊两位。

不死贫道就好。阿弥陀佛。

谁知咆哮声也追了上来，在二楼徘徊不去。

就在二楼的卜凡凡纠结的时候，他不知道的是，其实三楼上的木子洋也在纠结，但论诗情画意就差多了。

我泪沾襟，好一似膏火生心，

苦时时自焚，正捱剩枕残衾。

值飞琼降临。

骤道是山魈现形，

又道是鲲弦泄恨。

把一个震耳惊眸，

荡情怡性，动魄飞魂。

木子洋最后咬着牙站起来摸黑穿好了衣服，这是前男模最后的尊严，哪怕真被鬼吓死他也要穿着当机最新的Armani睡衣被人发现。

他收拾起剩下的理智，拿出手机打给卜凡。

谁知居然是爽儿接的电话。

爽儿的声音带着沙哑的哭腔。

“洋哥救命啊！救救我和卜凡！”

爽儿一定是被逼到绝境了，否则她绝对不会在这种情况下求助于木子洋。

全坤音都知道木子洋怕什么，去了趟鬼屋，成功化身为本次鬼屋当中最可怕的东西，差点把鬼屋工作人员吓出尿来。

他在这种情况下的战斗力是负数，大概等同于往自己战壕里扔闪光弹的那种CS玩家。

然而在爽儿哆哆嗦嗦说完事情的整个经过之后，大洋哥气得两眼发黑。

就这？就这？！啊？！值当的吗？！大半夜鬼哭狼嚎，值当的吗？！、

值当的把他吓成这样吗？！

盯着手机，大洋哥对这个爽儿真是恨铁不成钢。

这世界上是没有避孕药了吗？！

还是坤音没有员工生育福利？！

手机里打来视频通话，木子洋接起来，是卜凡满头大汗的脸，用后背死死地顶着一片门框已经露出木茬子的门板。

“洋咂你得救我们啊！”

“我他妈怎么救你们啊！”

“你下去把小弟抓住啊！”

“我怎么把小弟抓住啊！”

“那你倒是把老岳叫起来啊啊啊啊啊！！我要撑不住了啊啊啊啊！！！”

……说得有道理。

木子洋拿着他的桃木剑，蹑手蹑脚地打开门。


	6. Chapter 6

木子洋那把桃木剑是他们菏泽特产。

这是他跟其他人这么说的。官方说辞。

山东这个地方，齐鲁齐鲁，齐和鲁其实是两个地方，齐人就跟卜凡似的，猛愣憨直，看着外表咋咋呼呼特别吓人，其实内心克己复礼，内王外圣。说白了就是特别好骗。

所以当他这么说的时候，卜凡愣了一下，说：“你们菏泽特产不是牡丹吗？”

其实除了牡丹之外还有山药。

但是顶天立地的菏泽之光，总不能搞个山药棍挂墙上，是吧？

而且走过米兰时装周的前男模也抹不开那个面儿说实话，这桃木剑是他特地从老家请过来辟邪的。

说了显得他胆儿小。大洋哥不要面子的吗，真是。

总之，这把桃木剑是他们菏泽特产，木子洋挂着它是为了提醒自己不能忘本，睹物思乡。

但是，生长在社会主义新中国的好青年，内心深处也知道，这东西就是个心理安慰。

就跟鬼一样，信则有不信则无。

艹，能不能不要想鬼这个字！

连王琳凯也不能想！

但是此时此刻，比起这把桃木剑的神圣属性，还是它的物理属性看起来更加让人有安全感。

好歹是个兵器呢。

木子洋手握桃木剑，身穿六千块钱一件儿的当季最新款阿玛尼丝绸睡衣，活脱脱一个低配版的《天师捉妖》，战战兢兢地推开了门。

楼道里一片漆黑，只有楼下依然传来咣咣撞门的声音和小弟已经野兽般的战吼。

这场面仿佛他所有看过的恐怖片浓缩成同一个场景，砸中眼前。

比恐怖片可怕，因为不能拉进度条。

比鬼屋也可怕，因为它是真的。

此时此刻，木子洋真情实感地怀念他和老岳睡一张床的时候了。

当时搬了家，挑了房间，面对屋里一张双人床，他几乎是想也不想地要求朝里睡，原因也很简单，睡外头他孩怕，背靠墙壁能更有安全感一点。

延庆那个鸟不拉屎的破地方，一黑天就暴露出其城中村基建贫乏供电不足的丑恶面貌，放眼窗外只有阴惨惨的几个路灯发着有气无力的白光，沿街小卖部路边摊上挂着几个led灯泡，被风一吹，逛荡来逛荡去，照着什么东西都是忽长忽短跳大神一样的影子，把过往车辆的阴影鬼魅般投射在他们卧室的窗帘上。

窗外野狗野猫冷不丁地嚎两嗓子时，抱着被子的木子洋就无比庆幸床上还有个老岳。

哪怕他只是个beta，甚至假设他是个omega，只要他是个活物，哪怕是棉裤呢，只要听着旁边有人还在均匀绵长地打着小呼噜，这声音就能把这画面从《延庆城郊灵异夜》的片头，一秒钟变成《四人行》，居家而温馨的下饭剧。

然而此时此刻，他抱着桃木剑站在岳明辉门外，音量在不让楼下发现和足以把岳明辉闹起来之间取得一个平衡，正在神经质般地拍门。

“老岳！老岳！！老岳！！！”

大门毫无动静。

你说他一个老年人怎么睡觉这么沉！

木子洋久叫不动，想起岳明辉有戴耳机听歌睡觉的习惯，尤其是舞蹈训练的时候，经常把舞曲当白噪音听着入睡，美其名曰睡眠教育，实则巴望着睡中催眠，能第二天起来catch到一切所有flow。

去—哔—哔—的岳明辉！真到紧要关头掉链子！

木子洋愤愤地想着。

这时手机又响了。

卜凡痛苦的大脸又出现在屏幕上，拿屏幕的仿佛是爽儿的手，因为画面抖个不停。

“老岳睡成猪了，叫不起来！”木子洋蹲在地上小声说。

卜凡在屏幕里惊慌失措的脸上带上了强烈的嫌弃和恨铁不成钢。

“我说木子洋啊！小弟再怎么样也是个十七岁的崽子，你现在下去，咱们哥俩好歹也是大厂第一A，兄弟同心其利断金，还怕治不住一个小—哔—崽子吗？”

画面一扭，露出了爽儿的脸：“对！就别怂！干他—哔—的！”

爽儿还把那根棒球棍翻出来了！

“爽儿你拿棒球棍干啥，你他妈还想不想干了！咱们下个周有多少活动你们俩还不知道吗？你把小弟敲出个好歹来秦总不得扒咱仨的皮？”

一提秦总，三个人顿时都蔫了几分。

秦总，身为一个beta却站在坤音食物链顶端的女人。

一个手握他们下个月下下个月工资条的女人。

一个平时最疼小弟最见不得小弟出事因为怕小弟分化成omega后两个哥哥对他图谋不轨恨不得把他俩拉去绝育的女人。

“那该怎么办！”卜凡凡绝望地大喊。

画面颤抖地跌落地面，可以想见手机已经脱手，爽儿在影像里抱住膝盖开始嚎啕大哭：“我不要这么年轻就生孩子啊呜哇哇哇哇哇哇哪怕是灵超也不行！”

卜凡的护弟情结短暂被激活，瞪着爽儿不满地叫道：“不是，我们小弟怎么了长得那么水灵那基因还能错得……不对！不是，爽儿，你就觉得我们俩大A就能眼看着小弟内啥你啊？你把我们俩想成什么人了？”

山东爷们儿！有义气！

木子洋在心里暗暗给卜凡点了个赞。

但是他心底深处其实不是没有考虑过这个操作的。

可后来转念一想，小弟这是头一次情热，万一真搞个永久标记，大家都是公司同事，到时候红包还得包个双份子，不行不行，大出血。

正在他们仨一筹莫展的时候，木子洋猛地一拍大腿，想起上次粉丝送礼物时那一包东西。

那是一包alpha专用的阻断剂贴！

感天动地好粉丝啊！时代有真情珍惜这段缘！

他把这个方案对手机那头的两人说了，卜凡和爽儿面面相觑，心里默契地产生了一个疑问，不过谁也没说，转脸开始热情洋溢地鼓励屏幕那头的木子洋。

“这个方案可行！洋哥，我这次可靠你了，以后我要有孩子认你当干爹！”

“我洋哥就是靠谱！”

这两人一顿猛夸，夸得木子洋也不得不撑出一个alpha应有的人设，提着桃木剑回房间找出了那包阻断剂。

然而一下三楼他就明白了刚才那俩人脸上一闪而过的疑惑是什么了。

他不敢下楼是怕自己黑灯瞎火的干不过灵超。

那他就能顺利地给灵超贴上阻断剂吗？

然而当他走到二楼的时候，却发现撞门声已经停止了。

灵超不在卜凡门外。


	7. Chapter 7

木子洋在二楼虚张声势地喊了两声，没人回应，他转头拍门：“凡子，小爽，小弟好像走了。”

隔着门，凡子的声音闷闷地传来：“别放松警惕！搞不好是埋伏！”

你别说，打游戏打多了还有点战术头脑。

木子洋提剑夜巡，一把灯打开，胆气就壮了不少。

二楼没有人影。

他走到一楼，发现客厅和餐厅惨不忍睹。

桌椅东倒西歪，书架被掀倒在客厅里，一个花瓶砸碎在地上，想来是被爽儿拿来做投掷武器的，完全就是一场惨烈战役后的战场遗迹。

“小弟？超儿？”

木子洋试探着叫道，在屋子里谨慎地转来转去。

背后传来一股香甜馥郁的味道，浓得让他瞬间觉得胃袋里翻腾不已，alpha的本能有几分被激发了出来。

木子洋回过头去，看到的是一个他从来没见过的小弟。

网上粉丝给他们起的那些花名儿他多少都知道一点，有些准，有些不准。

但是他特别喜欢“河北虎逼李英超”，觉得这定位真是精准。小弟就是一虎逼孩子。

然而现在站在他面前的少年，与其说是虎逼，倒不如说是老虎本人了。

灵超赤红着双眼，两脚赤裸，拖鞋早不知飞到哪里去了。

他脸上布满亮晶晶的汗水，额发濡湿，紧贴在光洁的额头上。

这张脸原本是美丽的，然而此刻，表情却异常狰狞。

小弟这明明是头下山虎啊。

木子洋在心里怂怂地嘀咕了一句。

想逃。

木子洋这人，天生嘴欠。虽然大家都知道他内心深处是个很温柔的人，但是他嘴就是欠。有时也不是为了特地怼谁，就是为了痛快痛快嘴。

但是他又很怕事。

不，这个形容不准确。

与其说是怕事，不如说是怕麻烦。

所以一看势头不好，立刻认怂。

都说山东爷们儿重义气，话是没错，可卜凡是齐人，他是鲁呀！

鲁地在战国时代怎么样？背有强齐，面朝中原列强，于豪强环伺之中行妾妇之道。

当然这么说就太损了。鲁人那是外圣内王，外用孔孟内用老庄。

总之就是一句话：见人就怂。

这是刻薄又胆小的木子洋这么多年来保持自己全须全尾儿活到这么大的生存法宝。

面对昨天还伶俐可爱的小弟，做哥哥的此刻也很想认怂，一大半原因是这麻烦可真大。

另一半原因是小弟此刻手里正提着一把消防斧。

桃木剑的物理属性瞬间就不够看了。

现在能给他安全感的唯一单兵武器就是电锯了。

“小弟，你、你先把那个放下，咱哥俩好好唠唠，你先别戳几……不是，我是说，你先别急……”

得，一紧张菏泽话都跑出来了。

回复他的是一声怒吼。

看着小弟拎着消防斧直奔二楼而去，木子洋顿时觉得事情要大条。

怎么说，这是要闹出人命？

他追上去的时候正好看见第一斧劈入门板，门内爽儿放声尖叫。

活脱脱是《闪灵》里的那个名场面。

幸好十七岁的小弟并没有杰克·尼科尔森那样孔武有力，何况白天的训练和晚上这一番折腾消耗掉了他太多体力，消防斧扎得太深，灵超两只纤瘦的小胳膊攥着斧子死活就是拔不出来。

“卜凡！！你没事吧！！”

木子洋大叫，里面传来卜凡颤抖的声音。

“洋哥我没事……哎哟妈呀吓死我了，正劈在我头顶上……洋哥！救命啊！！”

爽儿的神经彻底崩溃了，开始高分贝地爆粗，在各种只能被消音的单词之间骂的都是木子洋。

木子洋不由得想起以前跟老岳讨论的一个终极命题：

恐怖题材里，到底是灵异片比较可怕，还是僵尸片比较可怕。

当时，木子洋在内心深处比较了一下《活死人黎明》和《咒怨》，果断决定还是灵异片可怕。

但是今天晚上他不这么觉得了。

而且他还面临着僵尸片里那个老生常谈的经典套路：

当你的家人变成僵尸后，你舍不舍得下手。

木子洋看着小弟憋红了脸使着吃奶的劲儿拔那把消防斧，只能仰天长叹一声。

时也命也！

卜凡那段rap怎么唱的来着？力拔山兮气盖世时不利兮东南。

他觉得今天晚上东南西北他都不利。

一个骨子里最怕麻烦最怕事儿最不喜欢起冲突最会偷懒最会装怂的人，今晚也被逼到了这般绝境。

木子洋做出了这个决定，并且把手里的桃木剑远远地扔了出去。

然后他对门里喊道：“卜凡，你守好门，千万别让爽儿出来！无论听到什么声音，你们俩都不能开门，明白吗！”

那声音过于沉着，过于冷静，过于能给人安全感，以至于门里的卜凡愣了两三秒才回答：“洋哥你要干嘛？！”

我他妈的还能干嘛？

见人就怂李振洋，在门外苦笑了一声，伸手接下了自己的阻断剂贴。

一股浓烈的香气，如同滴入水中的墨汁一般，在空气中迅速扩散开来。

那是一股霸道的龙涎香。

龙涎，本身是抹香鲸肠道分泌物，是一种聚萜烯类物质，经过风干后，燃烧时会散发出异丙醇的味道，是一种酸甜的芬芳气味。

这些无感情的化学成分介绍，并不能全面地描述人类历史上最古老、最昂贵的香料。

事实上，龙涎香作为一种昂贵的香料，能够风靡从唐，到中东，再到欧洲的所有宫廷，是因为它的味道不但馥郁而浓烈，而且是留香最久的一种香料。一经焚烧，其他的花香、果香，都要在这香味面前俯首称臣，君臣佐使分毫不差。而且香气一旦沾染到布料上，留香弥久，如同君王余威。

因此龙涎香也是帝王之香。

木子洋第一次分化的时候还是个14岁的小孩，没长开，单眼皮小眯缝眼儿，黑黑瘦瘦的，看着跟其他小崽子没什么两样。

然而谁也没想到这小屁孩儿居然是这么一个霸道的味道。

从那以后高年级男生在楼道里见到他都躲着走。

龙涎香的味道肆无忌惮地在二楼的楼道里弥漫，几乎要把那股玫瑰糖的味道挤压地没有容身之地。

小弟alpha的本能被激了起来，注意力从那把嵌入门板的消防斧转到了木子洋身上。

赤红的双眼死死地盯着他。

这是alpha的动物性本能，其他雄性即为竞争者，他们必须战斗。

计划通。

自揭阻断贴的木子洋，此刻也像变了个人似的，身子斜斜地站着，睡衣袖子里还藏着一块一经揭掉了贴纸的阻断贴。他整个人看似漫不经心，却一经做好了迎战的准备。

此时此刻他唯一祈求的就是卜凡千万不要开门。

因为他并不想和爽儿结婚。

哪怕能收到秦老板的双份红包也不行！


	8. Chapter 8

木子洋虽然说了无论如何都不准开门，但要真这么听话，那还是他卜凡凡吗？

门外激烈的打斗声停止了很长时间，取而代之的是一片死寂。

卜凡隔着门抻着脖子叫了好几声木子洋，完全没得到任何回应，他心里就直打鼓。

他闻到了木子洋的龙涎香信息素，知道洋哥这一把是破釜沉舟了。

还是大洋哥顶天立地，豪气，不愧是坤音一霸！

但这没动静有点吓人。

他担心小弟，怕洋哥狂暴起来把小弟揍出个好歹；又担心洋哥，怕小弟万一狂暴起来把洋哥揍出个好歹。

又过了十五分钟还是没动静，卜凡彻底坐不住了，怕他俩在外头同归于尽。

于是卜凡嘱咐好了爽儿一定顶好门，自己打开门，蹑手蹑脚地走了出去。

一楼比之前木子洋下来的时候更凄惨，整个活像是皇军进来搞了一波三光。

客用的卫生间里有些异动，卜凡走过去，一扭门把手，没锁。

他走进去的时候，发现木子洋正在把小弟按在浴缸里冲水。

折腾了一夜，此刻的小弟像一株缺光的植物，苍白的脸色中透着一点病态，半死不活、蔫了吧唧地摊在浴缸里。

听到他进来，小弟掀了掀眼皮，又放下了，失焦的视线落在对面瓷砖墙上的某个虚无的点。

木子洋正提着花洒给他浇冷水，胸腔活像个破风箱一样呼哧呼哧直喘。

“你还有阻断剂贴吗？”

前大模又恢复了那副厌世高级脸。

不过这会儿是真厌世，从心里厌到脸上。

“我没了。”卜凡诚实地说。

“我原来那块扔在你门口地上了，你去找找，看能不能给我捡回来。”

卜凡立刻噔噔噔跑到二楼楼梯上，不一会儿又噔噔噔跑回来，拿着一块比膏药还皱的东西，上面不但被踩出一个脚印，还因为一杯被撞倒的水给泡皱了。

木子洋瞅了那玩意儿一眼，立刻嫌恶地别开了视线。

卜凡出于某种没在对小弟自卫反击战中对友军进行增援的愧疚感，一把揭下了自己的那块阻断剂贴贴在木子洋后颈，把那块皱巴巴的狗皮膏药贴在了自己后颈。

无论如何，现在这房子里三个alpha后脖颈子上总算是都各归其位地贴着一块阻断剂贴。

“你们俩都没受伤？”

木子洋有气无力地说：”我还行，小弟淋了会儿冷水，现在冷静多了，就是右胳膊有点淤青，撞门撞的。淋了会儿“

”那现在怎么办？“

木子洋看看窗外的天色，关了花洒开关，伸手拿了一条毛巾。

“你先叫个滴滴，把爽儿送回家，我给小弟擦干净了，先让他睡一觉再说。折腾这一晚上崽子也该累了。”

然而当木子洋给小弟擦干身体吹完头发，包着浴袍干干净净地抱到床上去，又从他房间里出来之后，却发现卜凡和爽儿正在一楼冰箱跟前挤着。

“干啥呢？！偷吃啥！还不赶紧回家！”

木子洋气得七窍生烟。

“不、不是，哥，累了，想找点儿吃的……”爽儿一个哆嗦。没贴阻断剂的omega在木子洋霸气的信息素面前有点肝儿颤。

木子洋瞪着卜凡。

卜凡心虚地看着自己手上拿着的半拉黄瓜，小声嗫嚅：“……爽儿这个信息素，你知道吧……这一晚上了，搞得我现在特别想吃黄瓜……”

就这样，卜凡花掉了自己支付宝账户里最后一点余额，才在凌晨三点叫到了一辆顺风车，并且亲自把爽儿送回了家，路上还帮她从24小时便利店里买了omega阻断贴。

他回到宿舍的时候木子洋正在骂骂咧咧地收拾客厅。

“老岳还他妈睡呢！楼下都快拆房子了还不醒，他是猪啊？”木子洋气哼哼地捡地上的书。

卜凡赶紧搭把手把书架扶正当了。

“我说，咱们不能就这么轻饶了他。”木子洋还在絮叨，“咱哥俩这一晚上怎么过来的，他倒好，自己在楼上睡得香甜，这事儿不能就这么算完！”

“小弟分化又不是他的毛病，他能干什么啊？”

木子洋直起腰，叉着腰扭了两下酸涩的背部。

“你这说起小弟……我跟你说，小弟从刚才开始一直没动静。我叫门来着，死活没答应。”

凡子停住手，看着木子洋。

“这事是有点丢面儿，他小孩子脸嫩，一时半会儿缓不过来也正常。要不咱明天给他请个假？”

“还明天！这都几点了！”一夜没睡的木子洋脸上挂着两个巨大的黑眼圈，“我刚才收拾屋子的时候一直在盘算这事儿。你说灵超这孩子15岁就上了梁山，在咱们坤音这个贼窠子里落了草，到了这个年纪，估计也没人跟他说过这事儿。你说这青春期性教育是不是该哥几个负责？”

卜凡连连点头。“洋哥说得对。”

木子洋两手一摊：“那你说这个活儿是不是该老岳来干？”

卜凡一愣，终于领悟过来木子洋说“不能轻饶了他”是什么意思。

“你是说让老岳去给他上课？”

“对啊，海归硕士，最佳科普，毕生嗜好给人讲大道理，队长兼政委，还是灵超他妈，你说这活儿不落他头上落谁头上。”

卜凡这会儿睡眠不足，大脑运转速度明显变慢，越听越觉得木子洋说的必定是极好的。

当然，这个道理在岳明辉耳朵里听起来就不是那么回事了。

“不是，见放着你们两位大A在这儿，为什么让我一个beta去给小弟上性教育课？”

岳明辉站在三楼卫生间里，被两个大A一左一右夹在当中，忍不住为自己beta的权益发声。

“正因为我们俩都是A，才不适合干这个。你看，小弟第一次分化，还闹了这么大的动静，小孩子面子上过不去啊。首先我昨晚还揍过他，我第一个就不合适；再者凡子比他大不了多少，平时跟小弟也没少闹，他就算能拉得下脸来讲，小弟也得愿意听吧？你就不一样了，你是他岳岳妈妈啊。Alpha之间的信息素是互相冲突的，天生就对对方有几分警惕。所以无论是从科学角度还是私人感情角度来讲，老岳你才是当仁不让。”

卜凡充满敬意地看着木子洋，发现这人编瞎话的功底不亚于岳明辉，说了这么多嘴都不带瓢的。

看表情，岳明辉还是有几分犹豫。

木子洋继续晓之以理动之以情，给他临门最后踹上一脚：“你看，老岳，我们俩从昨晚折腾到现在，就睡了这么几个钟头，待会儿还得去上课。而且小弟一直把自己关在屋里，我俩无论怎么叫，他一声都不答应。你不担心灵超吗？”

这句话彻底把岳明辉说动了。

“成，”岳明辉点点头，“你俩今天给小弟请个假，他就别去了，我晚到一会儿。等等，这事儿要跟秦姐说吗？”

木子洋想了想：“分化这事儿瞒不住的，肯定要跟领导汇报，不过她今天正好出去谈业务，等她回来再说吧。爽儿这事儿就算了，说出去小弟还要不要做人了。”

卜凡点头：“爽姐在车上叮嘱我半天，让我别往外说。”


End file.
